Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Pretty Cure United as One! (プリキュアオールスターズDX4：プリキュアユナイテッドつとして！''Purikyua Ooru Sutaasu Dirakkusu':'''Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite!) is the 4th Pretty Cure All Stars DX movie. It will be released on November 29th, 2015. From Futari wa to Princess Power, the Pretty Cures will come together and face a monster made out of energy and the remainings of each Pretty Cures's season's monster, called Destruction. The Princess Power Pretty Cure! make their first All Stars appearance. The movie also features Cure Believe's Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. Story Line The Princess Power Pretty Cure receive a message from Pop and Candy, (though in the letter it has no name,) and the girls are invited to Earth to meet them and the other Pretty Cures. They didn't know that, though. Once they arrive, the girls go to a shop to find more casual, normal outfits people wear. After doing so, a strange monster appears. The girls transform, and learn that their attacks won't work, and their anger and sadness will produce energy. Cure Love is upset, and could not take it and almost attacked. Cure Floral, knowing what would happen, blocked the attack and detransformed. Then she falls. Cure Love, seeing why Floral did so, felt terrible. She knew it was her fault. She sadly dragged along with the other girls, after becoming theirselves again. Meanwhile, the other Pretty Cures are in Love's bedroom. Love then comes up and gives cookies to everyone. TBC..... Characters NOTE:These characters names have been put first to last, opposite of the Japanese style. This is the List of characters shown and used: Cures Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White Hikari Kujou / Shiny Luminous Saki Hyuuga / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright Mai Mishou / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Nozomi Yumehara / Cure Dream Rin Natsuki / Cure Rouge Urara Kasugano / Cure Lemonade Komachi Akimoto / Cure Mint Karen Minazuki / Cure Aqua Milk / Kurumi Mimino / Milky Rose Love Momozono / Cure Peach Miki Aono / Cure Berry Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine Eas / Setsuna Higashi / Cure Passion Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Erika Kurumi / Cure Marine Itsuki Myoudouin / Cure Sunshine Yuri Tsukikage / Cure Moonlight Hibiki Hojo / Cure Melody Kanade Minamino / Cure Rhythm Siren / Ellen Kurokawa / Cure Beat Ako Shirabe / Cure Muse Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy Akane Hino / Cure Sunny Yayoi Kise / Cure Peace Nao Midorikawa / Cure March Reika Aoki / Cure Beauty Mana Aida / Cure Heart Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Cherry Hanasaki / Cure Blossom Mirage Daisy Kurumi / Cure Marine Mirage Sunny Myoudouin / Cure Sunshine Mirage Rose Tsukikage / Cure Moonlight Mirage Princess Emily / Cure Love Princess Kaitlan / Cure Floral Princess Shelby / Cure Star Princess Ella / Cure Hope Mascots Villains Movie Only Characters Extras In the Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 DVD, there are extras at the end of the movie, after the credits. Short Films There are 4 short films in the movie, and 6 extra in the DVD, making the total 10. The films are: Dancing Practice Princess Power Pretty Cure Movie: What is This? The Mysterious Crown of Legend Trailer Pretty Cure Interviews The Pretty Cures are in an anime version of Fanime Studios. The director (DaisyandMangeForever) sits down in a chair and asks Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari to come sit down as well. She begins to ask them questions. (Pretty Cure Interviews) Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite! (Or Pretty Cure United As One! For the English Version) ~Full Soundtrack~ Preview and About the Soundtrack Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Short: Thank You For Watching! Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Special: Full Ending Dance Merchandise A list of '''Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite!/''Pretty Cure United as One! merchandise and list of release dates:'' '''Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Pretty Cure United as One! ~Full English Soundtrack~:This soundtrack feautures all the music in the movie, and OPs and EDs. It will come out 5 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Pretty Cure United as One! ~Full English Soundtrack Deluxe Edition~:This version includes remixed versions of the Pretty Cures openings and endings, plus the Princess Power Pretty Cure! Character Songs. It also comes 5 weeks after the movie release. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite! ~Furu Nihonjin Saundotorakku~:This soundtack is the same as the English version, only in Japanese. The deluxe version is the same as the English one as well. Like the others, it comes out 5 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Tote Bag:This tote bag includes every Pretty Cure (Including Echo and Flower), with their names listed. Inside is a thank you note and a All Stars DX4 Badge. There, of course, is a Japanese one. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Plush Collection:This collection is a set of DX4 plushies. Each one is different, and comes with their respective transformation item. It will be avalible in stores 16 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Super Pretty Cure Plush Collection:This collection is a set of the Super Pretty Cure forms they recieve. Each one comes with a Wish Stick. It will be avalible in stores 20 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Pretty Cure United As One! ~Official DVD~:This is the DVD of the movie. It includes the extras previously talked about. It is to come out 9 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Outfit Collection:A collection of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and shoes. Each season will get one of each, and there will be 5 of each for all the Pretty Cures together. It is in stores 14 weeks after the movie. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Card Collection:A card collection. Each season has a set, and one set for the entire Pretty Cure series. Each set has 50 cards each. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Book: A book giving information on the movie, characters, and more. It also lists Trivia. Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Poster: Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 200 Piece Puzzle: Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars DX4 Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever